toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cola Turtle
Cola Turtle '(コーラ·カメ, ''Kōra Kame)Is known as the '''Mirage Turtle(ミラージュ·タートル, Mirāju Tātoru), rarley seen until the time it comes up from it's rest and moves about it's home once every summer to eat and mate. Appearance The Cola Turtle is a bulky quadruped creature, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. The turtle's body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. The cola turtle's small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel. From it's tree, it bares the Cola Fruit, which shows to take the shape of a large spiked oval shaped fruit similar to a pineapple as it grows on top of the branches. Behavior Not much is specifically known about the Cola Turtle, due to the fact that it only comes up once a year to bear it's fruit in the sweetest spot of the entire island, going there with it's mate to enjoy the sweets around them. Due to this, many don't often realize the very trees are in fact the same ones on the Cola Turtle's back, unaware of their presence. Powers & Abilities Camouflage: While it is around the area, the slow moving turtle can often blend itself with the area it is currently around, burrowing itself as the tree on top of it's back becomes like that of a normal one. Due to the earthy minerals it dons on when it burrows itself, animals with powerful scent cannot track it. As Food While the turtle itself is considered to be very inedible, due to it's roughly leathery skin and bad meat taste, the fruit it bears is said to be one of the most delicious cola's around, an ingredient that is also one of few ingredients said to be compatible with any other foods when served. Special Preparation Ingredient Due to all the sweet sugar on the island where the Cola Turtle lives, it consumes it once every year, resulting in the glucose being stored at the bottom of it's tree stump, collecting over time with the minerals and earthy parts of the areas around them. Once a year in the summer time when the turtle must stretch it's legs and eat, is when the full flavor of the fruit it bears is at it's best. A way a person can make the fruit even better before picking is to gain the Cola Turtle's trust, which causes positive feelings into the turtle, releasing dopamine into it's system as it goes towards the fruit, fully finishing up the process of it's mixture, making it one of the best treats, especially when served cold. The fruit cannot be eaten as the skin acts like a container for the liquid inside, and must be cut from the top for a small hole and allow a straw to go in to enjoy properly. Trivia *Here is the statistics of the Cola Turtle: Category:Phantom Category:Original Beasts Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Drink Category:Beast Category:Reptile Beast Category:Phantom's bestiary